Submarauder
Submarauder is the name of several fictional characters from the Transformers series. The first Submarauder is an evil Decepticon Pretender. The second one is his heroic mirror-universe counterpart, who is a Micromaster. The original Submarauder should not be confused with Gilmer, who has an identical toy but is considered a different character. Transformers: Generation 1 Submarauder is a Decepticon Pretender. As silent and mysterious as the ocean depths. Sly and sinister. Roams the sea in solitary contentment. Angers easily, exploding into a furious frenzy. Serrated claws can shred a battleship like paper. Transforms into deep sea attack submarine, armed with proton cannon. Inside shell, wields torpedo rifle and unbreakable, organic-steel sword that eats metal on contact. Marvel Comics Submarauder made few appearances in the Marvel adaptation. He debuted with the rest of the Decepticon Pretenders in issue #40 "Pretender to The Throne." He made only cameo appearances throughout the remainder of the series. Submarauder appeared in issue #54, "King Con!" In this story the Decepticon Pretenders were assigned to protect a power converter Scorponok was building in the meadowlands of New Jersey. Submarauder served as Lord Zarak's personal transport when he was leaving New York City to the secret undersea Decepticon base to devise a plan to defeat the Autobot Micromasters. Animated series Although the US Transformers animated series was canceled before Submarauder was brought out, his Japanese counterpart Gilmer appeared in the Masterforce anime series. Submarauder's only appearance in animation was in early commercials for the Pretender toys. Comics Condor Verlag In a story called "By their Blasters you shall know them ...!" from Transformers Comic-Magazin issue #12 by German comic publisher Condor Verlag Optimus Prime instructs Backstreet, Bumblebee and Ruckus on how to identify Autobots from Decepticons in battle using the Ark's computer. Submarauder is one of those he displays to the Autobots. In a story called "Memories of Bumblebee" from Transformers Comic-Magazin issue #15 by German comic publisher Condor Verlag Bumblebee views a recording of Optimus Prime where he identifies Autobots and Decepticons in battle using the Ark's computer. Submarauder is among those he displays. Dreamwave Productions Submarauder was a member of Ratbat's Ultracon faction in the third War Within series from Dreamwave Productions. He was pre-Pretender. Transformers: Mosaic Submarauder appeared in the Transformers: Mosaic story "History Repeats" by Franco Villa.http://transformers-mosaic.deviantart.com/art/quot-History-Repeats-quot-141850293 Toys *''Generation 1'' Pretender Submarauder (1988) :This toy is identical to the Gilmer toy. Transformers Animated In the Transformers Animated episode "Survival of the Fittest", one of the villain Meltdown's mutated humans bears a resemblance to Submarauder's Pretender Shell but with a crab claw and tentacles for hands. The mutant first appeared in "Survival of the Fittest" and later "Black Friday". Shattered Glass Submarauder is one of the Micromaster partners to Astrotrain. He is a heroic Decepticon. Fun Publications Submarauder appeared in the fiction Dungeons & Dinobots, a text based story from Fun Publications. Astrotrain and his Micromasters were used to transport supplies and energon rods from the Arch-Ayr fuel depot to the Deception base at Darkmount. Submarauder appeared in the story Do Over by Fun Publications. He among the crew of the Nemesis, which followed the Autobot's Ark to Earth. When the Nemesis was uable to close in on the Ark Astrotrain and his partners were sent to disable its weapons. In Eye in the Sky the Decepticons lamented the fact that they did not know where Astrotrain and his Mircomaster partners had gone down on Earth. The Decepticons could use their help in defeating a human militaty satellite the Autobots had gained control of and were using to take over the Earth. In Blitzwing Bop the Decepticons recover Astrotrain after he is found frozen in the Antarctic. Toys Submarauder appears to be identical to the toy for Astro-Sinker, who is a redeco of Cybertron Deepdive.http://www.seibertron.com/transformers/toys/exclusives/astrosinker/1135/ References External links * Category:Decepticons Category:Dreamwave Productions characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1988 Category:Fictional submarines Category:Fun Publications characters Category:Micromasters Category:Pretenders (Transformers)